


Please, Open Your Eyes

by gamergirl929



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Brief character death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: ------------------------------------ MAJOR KINGDOM HEARTS 3 SPOILERS ------------------------------------After Sora followed the Lich Heartless through worlds he's visited, what if he was the only Guardian of Light who didn't immediately wake up?





	Please, Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A REMINDER SPOILERS FOR KINGDOM HEARTS 3 AHEAD!
> 
> So, I kind of got this idea after the scene where Sora wakes up from saving his friend's hearts and everyone is alive and well, and wondered how the Guardians would react if Sora didn't wake up. 
> 
> Remember, all mistakes are my own! I hope I approached these characters in an appropriate way. :)

One by one, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Aqua, Ventus, and Lea shot up, each gasping for air. 

Six of the guardians of light had awaken, but one, one remained unconscious, unmoving. 

“Sora! Sora come on, open your eyes.” Kairi shakes him, tears running down her cheeks and falling on the boy beneath her. 

Kairi closes her eyes tightly and leans her head down on Sora’s chest. 

“You have to come back to me, we can't be torn apart... Not again.” Kairi places her hand over Sora’s heart, a heart that is no longer beating. 

Riku slowly made his way over, falling to his knees beside Kairi as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Please...” Kairi whispers against Sora’s chest as she quickly sits up, casting a look behind her. 

“Someone do something!” She shouts loudly, her teary eyes darting from one sad face to the next. 

“Kairi...” Mickey mutters softly and she shakes her head before laying her head back on Sora’s chest. 

“We were all supposed to go home... To the island...” Kairi’s voice is muffled slightly as she mutters the words into Sora’s chest. 

“Sora and I we... I...” Kairi cried against his chest. 

“I didn’t even get to tell him...” Kairi sobs into his chest. 

“Tell him what...?” Aqua takes a step forwards with a frown, tears in her own eyes. 

Kairi sits up, her bright blue eyes locking on Sora’s face. 

“He always came running after me...” Kairi whispers and slowly shakes her head. 

“Always.” Riku adds with a sad smile as he looks down at his friend. 

“And whenever he caught up to me, something pulled us apart again...” Kairi sniffs softly. 

Kairi gently runs her fingers through his hair. 

“Every time he was gone, I missed his smile, his laughter... His bright blue eyes... I just, I missed him.” Kairi cupped Sora’s cheek and her thumb runs across his cheek. 

“We shared a paopu fruit you know...?” She whispers softly. “Means our destinies are intertwined...” 

Behind her, Aqua, Ventus, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Lea are watching her, most with tears in their eyes. 

“How can our destinies be intertwined if he's...” Kairi swallows hard. “If he's gone.”

“He'll always be in your heart Kairi...” Mickey says behind her and she slowly shakes her head. “It's not enough.” She closes her eyes tightly as she lays her head on his chest. “It’s not enough.” 

Kairi goes silent, her eyes closing, hoping that when she opens them, she’ll wake from this nightmare...

But she doesn’t.

He’s still beneath her, unmoving, Riku is beside her, tears in his eyes as he looks down at his childhood rival and best friend. 

“This is real…” She mutters, and it’s then that the damn breaks and she begins to sob.

Kairi buries her head in his chest, sobbing at the loss of someone she cared about so much, sobbing at the loss of the what ifs and the maybes.

“Please come back Sora… please…” She sobs. “Please come back.”

“Please Sora...” Riku says as he places his hand on Kairi’s back. 

“Come on Sora...” Donald says and Goofy nods. “Sora...” 

“Come on...” Kairi hears Ventus mutter. 

“Yeah, come on Keyblade Master.” Lea smiles sadly. 

Even with all of their pleas, Sora still remains motionless. 

Kairi shakes her head and pulls back away from the boy’s chest. 

“You can’t do this to me... You promised.” Kairi cups his face, her thumb dragging across the boy’s still sweaty face. 

Kairi leans down and presses a kiss to the boy’s forehead. She pulls away and glances at Aqua over her shoulder before turning back around to look at her longtime friend. 

“I never got to tell him that I love him...” Kairi sniffs as she runs her fingers through Sora’s hair. 

“Every time he’d find his way home, I’d try to get up the courage to tell him... But I never did...” Kairi sighs sadly as she cups his cheek again.

After a few silent moments, Riku takes a deep breath and pushes himself to his feet. 

“We have to push on Kairi... Sora would want that.” He frowns sadly and Kairi rapidly shakes her head. 

“I am NOT leaving him.” She lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes tightly, again attempting to wake from this nightmare. 

Kairi nuzzles into Sora’s chest and takes a deep breath, the smell of sweat, dirt, and somehow the ocean still clinging to the boy beneath her. 

“I love you Sora... Please come back to me... Please.” Kairi cries softly as she clings to the boy’s shirt. 

Kairi hears multiple gasps behind her, and in a raspy voice that sounds like music to her ears, she hears. 

“I love you too Kairi...” 

Kairi sits up so quickly, so quickly in fact that it makes her feel dizzy. 

“So-Sora!?” Kairi whispers, and Sora’s eyes flutter open revealing his bright blue eyes that she loves so much. 

“Kai...” He begins to whisper as he sits up slowly. He’s cut off when Kairi presses her lips against his. 

Sora gasps, his eyes going wide. Before he can even reciprocate, Kairi pulls back and throws her arms around his neck. 

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” She cries as she hides her face in his shoulder. 

“I won’t. I won’t.” He wraps his arms around here and closes his eyes. 

Kairi pulls back and cups his face. “Open your eyes. I need to see them...” She mutters, barely above a whisper. 

Sora’s eyes flutter open and he’s greeted to a teary eyed Kairi, who’s blue eyes are locked with his own. 

Sora reaches up covering one of her hands with his own and leans into her touch. 

“I was so scared...” Kairi whispers and Sora’s fingers slip between her own. 

“I was too... I thought I’d lost you.” Sora takes a deep breath, and slowly a smile pulls at the corner of his mouth. 

“What...?” Kairi laughs as she slowly pulls her hands away and Sora grins. “There was no way I’d leave you right after we shared a paupo fruit.” He beamed and Kairi shook her head with a smile. 

Sora reaches up to gently cup one of Kairi’s cheeks, causing the girls eyes to flutter shut, as she, like him, closes her eyes and leans into her touch. 

Kairi’s eyes flash open when she feels hot breath on her face, and she’s great to Sora, smiling softly, his face inches away from hers. 

Without hesitation, Kairi slips and hand behind his neck and pulls Sora into a long overdue kiss. 

Sora smiles into the kiss, his hands making their way down to Kairi’s hips while hers tangle in his hair. 

It’s everything the two of them imagined and more, and just as Kairi goes to deepen the kiss someone clears their throat behind them. 

The two pull apart, both red faced and are greeted to multiple smiling faces. 

“See, I told you.” Riku smirks and Mickey lets out a laugh. 

“About time...” Donald mumbles and Goofy nods with a grin. 

“Looks like you got to tell him after all.” Aqua sends a wink Kairi’s way and she blushes a bright red. 

Ventus gives a thumbs up to Sora and the brown hair boy grins as he nervously rubs the back of his neck. 

“You know...” Lea clears his throat. “I’m really happy for you guys, I am, but you do know we're in the final battle between light and darkness... Right?” He taps his temple and Kairi turns around to face Sora with a smirk. 

She leans forwards pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and slowly moves to stand. She reaches her hand down towards him with a grin. 

“Let’s go end this.” She smiles and Sora grins as he clasps her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, what did you think!? 
> 
> I really wrote it spur of the moment after beating Kingdom Heart 3, and needed to put the idea down so others could read it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think I would LOVE to hear your opinions! <3 
> 
> If you want to chat you can find me at http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com


End file.
